


A Taste of Sin

by Cheylouwho



Series: Pastor and Imp [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: First Time, M/M, Religious Conflict, Top Tweek Tweak, bullshitted religious stuff bc i know nothing about it but i tried anyway, imp tweek, we all know youre only here for the porn, youth pastor craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylouwho/pseuds/Cheylouwho
Summary: All Craig wanted to do was have a moment of prayer for himself, but it appears he's lit the wrong candle.





	A Taste of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> there was no imp tweek/youth pastor craig stuff??? Again I gotta make my own content enjoy
> 
> BOTH CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18 it should be obvious but gotta say it anyway

Five minutes to midnight.

The church was dead quiet, all of its occupants from choir rehearsal having dispersed hours ago. The only thing lighting the narrow pews were candles lining the center hall and the soft moon glowing through the stain glass murals.

Craig Tucker was a beloved pastor, having dedicated everything he had to the church since he was a boy. He now stood quietly in the center of the carpeted aisle, staring at the alter he had set up on the podium. It was illuminated by a single red candle, its old wax melted into the metal holder. The flame flickered with the draft coming from the slightly propped open door at the other end of the room. He coughed lightly, feet echoing in the empty space as he paced down the hall, admiring his set up. Nobody should have been in the church at this hour, but he couldn’t help himself. There was something about the solitude of late-nights that made him feel closer to God.

His eyes fluttered close as he approached the altar, taking a deep breath as he knelt beside it. He lowered his head and pressed his hands together in prayer, muttering softly to himself. He’d had some terribly unpure thoughts that day, and he needed to rid himself of the guilt. The candle was close enough to feel its warmth. Craig’s eyes slowly opened again to glance up at the glass window at the back of the church. Staring down back at him was the savior on the cross, the moonlight streaming through painting blues and reds and yellows across his shadowed face. The longer he knelt the more uneasy he felt, eyes breaking focus to stare at the candle. The flame danced more violently than usual, despite the lack of a strong breeze coming through the church. Slowly, he stood himself up, stepping back.

The clock at the other end of the room chimed loudly, accompanied by a breeze slamming the ajar door closed and blowing out most of the candles.

Midnight.

The pastor turned quickly, flinching by habit by the sudden noise. His eyes searched the room as his heart pounded, settling on the clock, then drifting to the large doors below. A wave of relief flowed through him when he realized there was nothing to fear, shoulders relaxing a little. He took a shaking breath. Something still wasn’t quite right, though.

Heart still racing, he allowed himself to turn back to the altar. While all the other candles had lost their flame to the night air, the red one remained; and now, grinning devilishly behind the podium in the dim light, stood something Craig could only begin to describe as a man.

No longer was he alone.

Craig swallowed thickly, nearly tripping on his robes as he stepped back from the figure that had just appeared. His hand flew to the charm around his neck, thumb brushing against the cross in hope for protection. The longer he stared, the more he understood what he was dealing with. The figure leaned his elbows against the podium, hands against his face as he playfully cocked his head. Neither of them spoke, engaging in a staredown. Almost to tease the pastor, he let blood-red wings uncurl.

“Your kind is not welcome here, demon,” Craig said softly, afraid to speak any louder. His fingers still danced across his necklace, unsure what else to do. “This is a holy place.” He wasn’t sure how the creature had even gotten inside the church.

The imp tilted his head the other direction, biting his forked tongue as he smirked. He narrowed his eyes as he flapped his wings idly, drawing out the silence.

“I said _leave,_ ” Craig insisted, his free hand scrambling to his neck to unclasp the charm. “T-the…the power of C-Christ…um…”

“ _Compels me?”_ the creature asked, his voice smooth and low. His hands lowered to the podium, pushing himself up a bit to his full height, clawed fingers digging into the grain. Craig could see him better now, the shadows dancing across his face defining his sharp features as he licked his lips. His body was draped in a thin robe, fluttering with every flap of his wings. “I don’t think so.”

“I-I’m…” He held the charm out anyway. “Don’t come any closer to me, you filthy thing.”

“Why?” the imp replied coyly, having pulled himself up on top of the podium. He perched like a bird, his wings fully exposed, tail flicking behind himself. “Are you _afraid?_ ”

“No,” the pastor said sharply, shoulders rising as he shrunk back further. He thrust the cross forward again as if it would chase him away.

The imp let out a giggle, eyes flashing in the light of the candle. Without warning he flipped himself around, now laying on his back and staring upside-down at the pastor. He tucked his hands tucked lazily behind his head, relishing in Craig’s looks of utter bewilderment. “I don’t see why. After all, it was _you_ that summoned me. I expected a better welcome.” He frowned theatrically, kicking his feet.

Craig just continued to stare, overwhelmed. He didn’t understand what he had done to encounter such a satanic being. He had always been a good person, and a very devoted follower… surely he didn’t deserve this. “I did not bring you here.”

The imp raised an eyebrow, rolling onto his stomach with a strange look in his eyes. A clawed finger daintily extended, hovering right above the flame flickering beside him. “You lit _my_ candle, silly boy,” he whispered, as if it were common knowledge.

“And who are _you_?” Craig dared to ask, watching the flame nearly lick at the demon’s fingertip.

“You may call me Tweek,” the imp said, admiring the candle for a moment before looking back at Craig. He had the odd look in his eyes again as he ran his tongue over his sharp teeth. “And I assure you if I have my way, you’ll be saying it an awful lot tonight, _Craig._ ”

The pastor blinked a few times, fear written all over his face. “Do not speak my name,” he demanded, but his voice was weak.

“I’ve been watching you,” Tweek continued, perching on the podium again. “You’ve lit my candle several times, recently, haven’t you? I’ve watched you through my flame, heard your confessions, your… _sins._ You’re not the pure man you claim to be to the church, are you?”

“Stop, stop right now,” Craig demanded, throwing the charm at the imp in desperation. Before it could reach him, the creature catapulted upward, wings flapping him safely out of the way.

“Watch where you’re flinging that,” he remarked, unamused, “it’s hard enough being _here_ as is.” He lowered himself to the floor, hoofed feet touching the ground right in front of the pastor. He made a show of extending his wings as far as they would go, enclosing them around Craig as he stepped closer. “Every time you lit that candle, I’d listen to you.” Craig stared stubbornly at him, pouting in refusal to give in. Tweek extended his hand, dragging a claw along the other man’s cheek.  “I know everything about you. Your hopes…your dreams… your weaknesses.” He pulled his hand away, leaning in closer. “And, and I said… _your sins._ ”

“Is that why you’re here?” the pastor asked, lowering his head as the demon pressed closer. Their noses were nearly touching now. “To harm me for what I’ve confessed?”

Tweek tilted his head, letting out a shaky sigh. Craig could feel the hot breath on his cheek as he tried to shift away from the terrifying grin. “Oh no, not at all. I’ve decided to reveal myself for another reason. If anything, I’d like to _help_ you.” He eased back a bit, mimicking Craig’s pout. “I’m giving you a choice to take me or leave me.”

“As in?”

The imp flapped his wings back open, stepping back towards the podium. He gestured to the red candle. “If you want me gone, all you have to do is walk over, blow it out, and then toss it away. You’ll never see me again.” He turned back to Craig, shrugging his shoulders just enough to let the thin piece of fabric slide to the floor, exposing himself.  “Or,” he said breathily, “you can come over here and act out your wildest fantasies right below the likeliness of Christ. _Your choice.”_

The pastor felt a pang of guilt in his gut, hands pressing against his chest. His heart was going wild, face flushed at the thought. Everything he had been taught to avoid was standing right in front of him, drawing him closer. He felt his legs shake as he took a step forward, unable to comprehend what he was doing. The imp was licking his lips again hungrily, eyes full of lust.

“That’s right… I know exactly what you’re looking for,” he cooed, continuing to draw him forward. “Let yourself go. You don’t have to hide anything with me. Forget the church, forget your teachings. Forget the people who would shame you.”

Craig couldn’t help but nod. This was his only chance- he would never get away with it in any other situation. Thoughts that were, as the church taught him, ‘impure’ rushed back into his mind. He had sworn his devotion to Christ and all of the rules that came with it, but he couldn’t take it anymore. This was his only opportunity to be himself. He wanted more than this. He stopped right before the imp, leaning in close.

“Have you made your decision?” Tweek asked, raising his brows.

Craig answered by pushing himself forward, their lips colliding as he gripped the demons shoulders. Just as soon as he initiated it, he pulled back, face red with shock at what he had done.

“Good boy,” Tweek whispered, flashing his fang before lunging forward and resuming their kiss with excitement. Craig immediately felt his body relax, melting into the feeling as the demon’s hands pressed against his waist. His eyes fluttered closed as he let Tweek take control, following his movements with the naivety of his virginity. He had never dared touch another before, let alone a man (a demon had never even been in question) but here he was, their bodies pressed closely together, the imp already completely in the nude. He felt him shifting, the sound of wings fluttering wildly hitting his ears as the kiss deepened. Again the pastor pulled back, letting out a gasp for air.

“Sorry,” Tweek giggled again, tongue poking from his lips, “I forgot that humans need to breathe.” Craig let out another shaking gasp, staring him down and continuing to take in his features. If it weren’t for the horns and fangs and those bright red eyes, he could have been any other mortal man.

Tweek drug his hands upwards from Craig’s hips to his chest, a claw tucking into the collar of his robes. He pulled playfully at it, making a face. “You’re looking rather warm, pastor… perhaps you should remove this.”

Craig swallowed again, feeling his hands shake as he stooped a bit, gathering the bottom of his robe into his hands at the amusement of the imp. “Father, forgive me for this,” he whispered, yanking it over his head and letting it drop to the floor. He stood stiffly in just his undergarments, feeling like he could explode from the heat coming from his face.

“Oh…very nice,” the demon noted, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he took in the sight, quietly circling the man. “Don’t look so embarrassed,” he teased, stopping in front of him again. His finger crooked under the pastor’s chin, tilting it to look him in the eyes. “Just think about how _lucky_ you are, getting to do this with _me._ You have no time to be afraid.” Their eyes locked, the demon used his other hand to manipulate Craig, moving him so his back was pressed against the podium.

Craig was lost in his gaze, again melting at the smallest of touch. “Your satanic power is…enticing,” he whispered, unsure what else to do with himself. Tweek only grinned at the comment, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before darting down lower to his neck. Craig nearly shouted at the strange feeling as he pressed uncharacteristically light pecks, forked tongue darting out against his skin. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself as he closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation. He let one hand rest against the podium in support, head falling to the side.

“Are you enjoying this?” Tweek asked playfully, nipping a small bite against the skin. “I can tell by _this._ ” His free hand darted downward, pressing against Craig’s crotch. The pastor jumped, nearly pulling away. Nearly. Instead he stayed put, reminding himself that this was what he wanted. If he backed out now, he would have broken his vow of celibacy for nothing. He let his eyes trail downward to where the demon was touching, watching the claws retract as he rubbed at it gently, still sucking at his neck.

“Yes,” he said softly, unsure of what to do with his own hands. One was hanging limply by his side, the other gripping the podium for balance. He settled on placing them on the demon’s waist, right at the line where his soft fur legs met with his human-like skin. The imp let out another laugh against his skin, this time much lower than before as he let the kisses trail down his shoulder and along his collar bone. When he felt satisfied, he pulled his hands and body away, grinning.

Without any sense of self control, Craig let out a throaty whine, almost begging him to come back.

“That’s what I like to hear,” the demon said, looking him over with pride at what he’d accomplished. Here the pastor was, just moments ago praying in the light of his candle, red and flushed and clearly very aroused by the look of his boxers.

“Don’t take too long,” Craig commented, voice trembling with want, “or I’ll back out.”

Tweek stepped forward again. “We both know you won’t,” he hissed, pointing a claw into Craig’s face. With another smart tilt of his head and a wide grin, the hand moved to the top of his head, pressing hard. Craig felt his knees buckle on their own, dropping himself to the floor. He grunted at the impact, looking up with confusion. “With all that time I watched you on your knees, I’ve grown rather accustomed to it,” the demon teased, his tail swishing back and forth like an amused puppy.

“Curse you,” the pastor whispered, but he made no attempt to stand.

“That’s a fancy way of asking me to fuck you,” the demon replied carelessly, his hands trailing sensually down his body to rest against his thighs. As Craig’s gaze lowered, he realized he was face to face with the imp’s crotch. More importantly, his dick.

“Mother Mary Jesus Christ,” Craig couldn’t help but mutter, immediately averting his eyes. “That is…”

“…all for you,” Tweek finished, taking it with one hand and giving a few casual pumps. “I’ve seen what the prayers that mouth can utter. How about you show me what else it can do?”

Craig bit his lip, still unable to look at it.

“You can close those pretty eyes if it helps, but I’d like to see them open,” the imp offered, almost impatiently. “Remember, you asked for this.”

“I did,” the pastor said sharply. He knew he did. With a quick sigh, he let his eyes trail back up, meeting Tweek’s. He licked his lips before parting them, leaning forward just enough to press somewhat of a kiss against the tip.

“Ah, there you go,” Tweek said, the amused tone still in his voice as he watched, hands on his hips, stance wide. Craig ignored him, allowing himself to be a bit more daring and taking more into his mouth. It was the oddest sensation, and he was still incredibly self-conscious, but there was something very enticing once he willed himself to get started. He drew his mind back to his confessions, of the thoughts he’d had despite his devotion; the way he wanted to kiss another, to touch them, to become impure. It was enough to make himself push even more forward, taking the majority of the demon’s large cock into his mouth, moving back and forth like he’d heard it described.

“Not so innocent now, are you, pastor?” the imp whispered, still smirking. He rested one hand atop his hair, letting it move with the rhythm he was building. He stayed silent, letting Craig do his work, watching with those lustful eyes as he sucked. He couldn’t help but lick his lips for the millionth time, finding it hard to be patient. He couldn’t wait for the _real_ fun to begin, especially with someone so untouched. It was like opening a new present, and he couldn’t wait to get his new toy out of the box and _really_ play with it. When he felt satisfied enough he let his fingers curl into the pastor’s neatly combed hair, ruining it as he pulled him off his dick.

Craig let out a small gasp, breathing heavily, lips beautifully poised open.

“Oh, that’s _perfect,_ ” the imp muttered, shivering at the look of it. “Stand up, it’s time. Take the rest of that off.”

Craig quickly obeyed, squirming with anticipation. As the demon had predicted, he was beginning to lose himself in his voice, the notions he had held slowly melting away. Soon he too was completely nude, staring at him. Tweek stepped forward again, wings flapping in anticipation. In one swift motion he turned Craig around, pressing him over the edge of the podium, the candle still flickering strong beside them. “Careful with that,” Tweek reminded him. “One wrong move and you’ll be left here alone.”

Craig groaned in acknowledgement, shifting his arms so he could grip the podium again. “What are you doing?”

“The fun part,” Tweek said, excitement bubbling in his voice. He moved closer until Craig could see him, showing off his fingertips. He fluttered them playfully, letting him watch the claws retract and something begin to secrete from them. “Don’t worry, I’m completely prepared,” he teased, moving back behind him. Craig dug his fingers further into the podium in preparation as the demon nearly laid against him, letting his hand trail down his back to his ass, squeezing playfully. His eyes drifted closed as the wet fingers slipped between them, prodding at his hole.

“I n-never,” Craig muttered, trying not to look up at the literal mural of Jesus Christ above him.

“You never what?” Tweek asked, beginning to press one in, the liquid seemed to flow more freely now.

“Imagined this,” Craig finished. He felt himself panting as the finger found its way in, moving in a way he hadn’t expected. The imp’s touch was gentle, his mouth against his shoulder again.

“Oh, _I_ did,” Tweek replied smartly, biting into the skin as he managed another finger. “For a virgin, you’re taking this a little too well.”

“For a demon, you’re being awfully gentle.”

“I can play rough if you want to, dirty boy,” Tweek hissed, pushing his fingers sharply in warning. “I just thought you might prefer me to take it slow. I’m not trying to _break_ you. That would ruin the fun.”

Craig held his tongue, biting his lip to stifle a moan. How was it that he had spent all of these years shying away from this when it felt this good? He’d been missing out on so much. He lowered his head against the podium, pressing his forehead into the grain in pleasure.

The demon slowed his fingers, pulling them out when he felt satisfied enough. “Now here’s where it _really_ gets good,” he said, fingers running over his cock, coating it with the secretion. “Now you just stay right there… and maybe we’ll get you to scream.” Craig jumped slightly at the connotation, flushing bright red. “After all, it is a church, and noise carries _wonderfully_ in here.”

Craig took a deep breath, feeling the tip press against him once more. As soon as he felt it entering his whole body went limp, held up by nothing but Tweek pressing him into the podium with his own body. As soon as he was in he began to rock back and forth, one hand on Craig’s own cock, the other gripping his shoulder.

“Christ,” Craig whispered, prayers beginning to spill from his lips as his eyelids fluttered.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Tweek bragged, moving a bit faster. “I knew I should have picked you. Nobody down there appreciates me like a human does.”

Craig couldn’t say anything, nothing but scripture pouring from his lips as he moved against him eagerly. He could feel the pressure building between how the demon was hitting his insides and the stroking fingers on his cock. It was enough to drive him mad, and he was already overstimulated. “I’m…feeling…something,” he managed to mutter between thrusts, squirming.

“Mmm, isn’t it delicious?” Tweek asked, voice getting more frantic the more he moved. The hand on Craig’s shoulder was letting its claws poke out again, digging them into his skin, but Craig could care less. There was something erratic in his movements as he began to let out sounds, something Craig could only imagine a small animal making if that animal was possessed by the devil. In no time he too was letting out louder sounds, echoing through the empty church like the choirs earlier that day. “Sing for me,” Tweek cried, and Craig obeyed, letting out higher whines that rivaled his Sunday preaching with their volume.

“Please,” Craig begged, unable to stop. Whatever was building inside was going to explode at any moment.

“If you say my name,” Tweek hissed, his voice dropping an octave, “if you say it, if you say it…” It bounced off the walls and came back in thousands of little voices, whispering in his ears, daring him. Say it. Say it. Say it.

Craig let out one more cry before giving in, screaming Tweek’s name and then the savior’s. His vision went white as he felt himself and the demon release simultaneously.

And then it was done.

Tweek let out a low chuckle, relaxing against Craig for a moment, taking a deep breath. All at once, the pastor felt all of his energy drain away, eyes growing tired. The realization of what he’d done dawned on him, feelings of guilt and pride mixing in his gut. He’d done it. The vow was broken.

“Well… I can certainly say you’ve been my most fun in _years,_ ” Tweek said, almost impressed. He pulled out, stepping back and watching Craig melt to the floor on his knees. He stooped down to press a final kiss to his lips before walking towards where he had left his robe, swiftly redressing as the pastor caught his breath.

“I don’t know how to feel about this,” Craig heaved.

“That’s fine,” Tweek replied, wings carrying him delicately back to the side of the podium, watching the flame flutter.

“I have much sin to atone for now,” he continued, looking up and meeting the demon’s eyes.

“Well,” Tweek whispered, moving dangerously close to the flame, “I’d like to hear your confessions again soon. And, if you’re looking for more?” He giggled. “You know how to find me.” With a wink and another of his familiar smirks, he let out a sharp breath. Just as soon as he’d come, he vanished, leaving Craig sitting in the dark of the church with nothing but the windows to light his face.

“Forgive me, Father,” he said for what felt like the millionth time that night, unable to look away from the candle, “for I’ve found pleasure in a sinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome


End file.
